Fake Boy
by Bebepolarbear
Summary: Rukia does a favour for her best friend Inoue by going to an all boys school,as a boy!Rukia must try to get a guy named Ichigo to go out with Inoue.What happens when she falls for him?
1. A small favour?

I got my inspiration from Hana-Kimi and She's the man!!!

Chapter 1: A small favor?

"Inoue? Are you sure you want to go this far for a guy?"

"Oh Rukia please?"

Inoue looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. Rukia sighed.

"All right,but you owe me big time!"

Inoue squealed with delight and hugged Rukia.Then she went back to cutting her hair.

SNIP SNIP

The Next Day

Rukia walked forward to the gate, the school was HUGE. Well it should be, we're supposed to live there. Before Rukia could take another step, someone jumped on her and dragged her away.

"Ow!!"

"SSSHHHHH"

"Inoue?What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you!"

"No you didn't."

"Fine…..Are you sure you know who the guy is?

"No."

Inoue sighed

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, youll know it's him by the bright orange hair."

"Bright……Orange………Hair?

"Yes now go!"

Rukia was shoved into the school entrance with Inoue nowhere to be found. Rukia entered the school and rushed to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. Inoue did a pretty good job at cutting her hair; she still kind of looked like a girl but, who would suspect a girl at an all guy's school?

_RING!!!_

The first bell rang so Rukia rushed to her first class: Art

"Good morning class we have a new student to our school, Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Hello nice to meet you."

SILENCE

Rukia quietly took her seat and was taking her supplies out when….

"Rukia right? You sure look like a midget."

Rukia grew a vein

KAPOW!

The whole class turned to see what that noise was.

The teacher raised an eyebrow

"Are you okay?"

"The person beside me just fell down."

"Okay, I don't want another disruption from you again Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Whatever."

Ichigo Kurosaki?

Rukia slowly turned her head around to see BRIGHT ORANGE HAIR.

She stared. Ichigo glared at her, he KICKED him. "You're dead."

"Damn it."

"Huh? What?"

"I got stuck with the midget for the art project."

Rukia punched his stomach

After ALL Their Classes

Rukia walked tiredly to her dorm room, there wasn't too much homework but soooo boring classes. She wanted a nice long bath to cure her sore butt; she was sitting on it all day.

"Ahh…….home at last."

Well not technically home

"You again?"

Rukia froze

She knew that voice

"Hello Ichigo, what are you doing in my dorm room?"

"This is my dorm room, get out."

Rukia kicked his head making Ichigo fly across the room and hitting a wall.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM"

"Oh no, don't tell me we're roommates."

Rukia blinked

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Her shout echoed through the halls

"Jeez, you're loud."

_Why did I get him?...Wait……. this is a good opportunity to try and get him with Inoue._

Rukia looked back at him

"Sorry about the kick."

…………………………………..

"SORRY? YOU KICKED ME TWO TIMES WITH NO REASON!"

"YOU CALLED ME A MIDGET AND I ALREADY SAID SORRY!"

"I CALLED YOU A MIDGET BECAUSE YOU ARE!"

BAM

Rukia punched Ichigo in the stomach

Rukia turned her head and started to unpack when Ichigo was about to kick her head.

WHAM

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's leg and threw him at the door.

OUCH

"Hey Ichigo……."

Chad opened the door to find a half dead Ichigo lying on the floor. Ishida noticed that too…….

"Get up Ichigo……."

………………………………………

Nothing

Rukia stood up and kicked his head which slammed into a wall….

DOUBLE OUCH

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That kick was to only wake you up…"

Ichigo walked past Rukia

"Let's go..."

"Where're you going?"

"We're going to Keigo's and Mizuro's dorm."

Ichigo started to leave when Ishida asked

"Do you want to come………?"

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia and sure."

"Gre-."

Ichigo grabbed Ishida's collar

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Ichigo tried to whisper but Rukia heard.

Everyone just walked past Ichigo smiling and talking leaving Ichigo following behind them.


	2. Learning to be friends or not

I don't know if Rukia is a girl's name. In this story, it's guy and girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Not even the bleach that makes your clothes really clean!

Chapter 2: Learning to be Friends (or not)

Chad opened the door and saw their "friends" Renji, Keigo, And Mizuro already drinking without them. Keigo turned to the door and greeted them with a drunken smile. "Heeeeeeeey Ichigooo."

Everyone turned to the empty bottles on the floor, 9 to be exact. Ichigo started to squish Keigo's head with his foot. "YOU DRUNKEN IDIOTS!" Ichigo stopped and Keigo lifted his sore head up. He spotted Rukia.

"COME TO ME MY LOVE!"

Keigo started toward Rukia when Ichigo punched Keigo's forehead. Ouch. "STOP ACTING GAY! I SWEAR, YOU'RE JUST LIKE MY FATHER!"

Keigo hid behind Mizuro and cried. "WAH! ICHIGO IS SO MEAN!" Mizuro only being half drunk asked "What's a girl doing here?" Rukia's back stiffened. _Shit, do they already know?_ Ichigo put his hand on Rukia's head.

"Surprisingly he's a guy."

Rukia wasn't mad at Ichigo but still hit him in the shin. Hard.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Ichigo was hopping on one foot because it hurt so much. He was gonna grab Rukia's shoulder but she stepped back and Ichigo fell face flat on the floor.

"Ichigo? Why are you sleeping? This is a time for drinking!" Renji said happily while falling down on the ground laughing hysterically. Ichigo sat up right and rubbed his sore forehead. "I need a drink…"

Ichigo grabbed a drink and chugged it down. Chad sat down and grabbed a bottle too. Everyone moved away from Chad cause you don't want to be near Chad when he's drinking. Ishida got a wimpy diet Pepsi (which I don't own). Everyone kept trying to make him drink.

"I can't, I get terrible hangovers…."

The annoying group finally stopped annoying Ishida. Renji turned to Rukia and put his arm around her. "Ignore that sober Ishida and have a drink!"

Renji was swinging his drink around and singing some random song while splashing beer on to Rukia's face.

"Yah…." Rukia slowly tossed Renji's arm aside. Renji fell down for some reason to the ground on his nose. Of course it hurt, Renji started screaming because of the pain and also because he's drunk. After a while, Renji's screaming wore him out and he fell asleep.

Hours Later………..

Rukia had gotten so bored. They did nothing but drink; all of them were asleep (except Ishida). "Well I guess I should get some sleep." Ishida said while helping his half-drunk roommate Chad get up. Chad was happily dancing on the floor, indeed it was a very scary sight.

"Good night Uryuu."

"You better take Ichigo back to his room before he throws up."

Ishida left thinking _It might be good for Ichigo to get close to this girl _(Ishida figured it out because he is smart, unlike some people.)

Rukia crawled over to the bed Ichigo was lying in. He was muttering something in his sleep.

"Stupid….midget……"

Rukia kneed him in the head with no scream, whimper, or anything. He was still asleep. Rukia leaned on the bed saying things like "Idiot strawberry….. No idea why Inoue likes you….. Worth less than a piece of shit…"

Rukia turned to see his face, well; I guess he was kind of handsome. Rukia just stared at him and watched him sleep. _I like him better when he's sleeping…_

Rukia leaned closer, and closer, until their noses were touching. Rukia leaned in, blushing madly, not sure why she was doing this. A little voice in her head saying _what the hell are you doing? You just met this guy! Inoue likes him! He's a jerk!_ All these thoughts were running through her head and she was thinking it was a bad idea to kiss Ichigo.

Are you kidding? You should definitely kiss him.

"Who said that?"

Duh! Your conscience! (AKA me)

"What? My conscience wouldn't say that!"

Uh…… Whatever JUST KISS HIM!

"No way! I can't kiss him!"

Oh yah? Then why are you still leaning in?

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts and realized her conscience was right! She was still leaning in! She couldn't stop; something about him just draws her to him. This night would always haunt her, the night she betrayed her best friend. Their lips were sooooooo close when Rukia felt something on her chest. Yup, it was Ichigo's hand. He was still asleep but touching Rukia's boob.

…………………………………..

(Rukia in maximum rage)

Rukia kicked him in the head several times. She didn't care if he woke up, angry Rukia took over now. Rukia kicked him in the head so hard you think he'd be dead. Amazingly, Ichigo didn't wake up, he didn't even flinch. Rukia, angrily dragged Ichigo by the leg. She had to take him their room. Ichigo's head was hitting the wall as Rukia dragged him. Obviously Rukia didn't care. When she got to her room, she fumbled with the key. So full of rage that she couldn't put the key into the slot. She managed to unlock it and just threw Ichigo on to his bed.

Rukia looked at her Snoopy watch. _Already 10:00……_

Rukia was too tired to take a bath. She climbed onto the top bunk, and plopped herself onto the bed and rested her head on her pillow. She slowly fell asleep….

Rukia's Dream World

_Rukia appeared on a hill of red, juicy, strawberries. Bunnies fell from the sky and began dancing and singing the Chappy song. Rukia joined in and danced to the song._

_Lalalalalalalalalallalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Rukia began to get tired and lied down on a couch that magically appeared. She stretched and yawned while bunnies were feeding her grapes. _

"_Would you like some strawberries Master Rukia?"_

"_Yes please."_

_An orange bunny stood over her; it was not a bunny but Ichigo! Ichigo leaned down and kissed Rukia on the lips. No one pulled away for a while. The bunnies were standing nearby watching their every move. (Stalkers) Ichigo went back up, Rukia lied back down._

_She smiled and said "Best strawberry I ever had." Ichigo grinned back at her. He went on top of her and kissed more intensely. He was about to enter her mouth._

Rukia opened her eyes and flung her pillow across the room. It hit the wall with a thump. Rukia was gasping like she just had a bad dream. No! It was a bad dream! How could she dream about something like that? Was it because of last night? Rukia bent over the rail to see if Ichigo was awake.

Still sleeping, with a huge headache I bet.

Rukia climbed down the ladder and grabbed her watch off the desk.

_10:30 am_

Breakfast had already ended at the cafeteria. Guess she'll have to get meal somewhere else. Rukia stripped off her clothes and went into the shower.

After a long refreshing shower

Rukia put on a dark blue t-shirt with a white collar and yellow pants with the initials RK in light blue on it. She noticed Ichigo sitting up on his bed groaning.

"My head is killing me…………."

Hangover + Getting kicked in the head by Rukia the Ultimate headache

"Why good morning Kurosaki!"

"Cut the nice act, and where are you going this early?"

"It's 11:00."

"Early for me." Ichigo said as he fell backwards onto his bed.

"Well I'm hungry, you got to be to.""

"No I don't feel the least bit hun- his sentence was cut off by the grumble in his stomach. Rukia laughed while Ichigo glared at her.

"All right wait up."

To be continued……………………..

PB2000: I think it kind of sucked……………….. Give nice reviews! Flame if you must……….


	3. Matchmaker in hot water

Hello Everyone! Kay here! I bet you missed me! And like I said before, in this story we pretend Rukia is a girl's name. Let's use our imagination!

Pbear: Disclaimer time!

Rukia: Pbear doesn't own Bleach! Now where's that Chappy plushy?

Pbear: Here you go.

Rukia:squeal

Pbear: Ok…………….

Chapter 3: Matchmaker

"Hurry up Ichigo! God you're so slow!"

"I'm not even finished showering yet!"

"Exactly! Hurry up!"

Rukia waited impatiently outside the bathroom door. Man Ichigo was taking long in there. And they say women take long. What is he doing in there? Rukia thought about what he could be doing…. Could he be putting on hair dye to keep his hair orange? That explains everything! Rukia smiled like she invented the greatest thing in the world. She pounded on the door this time and yelled at him.

"Ichigo stop bleaching your hair and HURRY UP!"

This time the door flew wide open with Ichigo there. I guess he's pretty mad about the hair comment. You could tell by looking at his face. He was doing his super scowl. But Rukia wasn't looking at his face. She was looking at the fact he was only wearing a towel! Rukia stood there with her face bright red.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I……………. uh……I-I-I." Rukia stammered. She couldn't speak because she was so embarrassed. "SORRY!" Was all she could say before running out the door. Ichigo was confused at the sudden apology but just brushed off the thought. Rukia was sitting against the wall in the hallway. Still blushing. She could remember that moment; his body was so well built. Every girl would faint if they saw him like that. Or in her case, run away.

Rukia couldn't believe how hot he was. She kept hitting herself for acting so stupid. When she heard the door open she immediately stood up.

"Uh..Hey Ichigo!" Rukia said nervously.

Ichigo noticed Rukia acting all………… weirdly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh.. Uh….. Nothing."

Ichigo could tell there was something obviously wrong. But he acted like didn't care. "Whatever midget."

Rukia got back to her senses and hurled him all the way to the stairs.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET! AND NEXT TIME DON'T BOTHER PUTTING ON HAIR DYE!"

They fought and argue all the way down the stairs. Who knows what they were fighting about?

"So where do you want to eat?" Rukia said after they finally stopped fighting.

"Why are you here again?" Ichigo said.

"Why not?" Rukia replied.

"No really, why?"

"You're the one who came along."

"YOU came along."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I can go all day Ichigo."

"Fine……… Jackass." Ichigo said it very quietly so Rukia wouldn't here but you guessed it, she heard it. That got Ichigo a kick in the shin. Ichigo cursed at the pain. Maybe some waffles will make it better. Ichigo stopped walking and entered a pleasant little café. Rukia followed him as he approached the door. Just before Ichigo opened the door, he turned around and pointed at Rukia. "HA! YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME!"

"So what if I am?"

…………………………… Ichigo had no answer for that. He entered the café quietly. He sat at a table near the window and Rukia took the seat beside him.

_Now's my chance to convince him to go out with Inoue. Then this whole nightmare will end._

When Rukia was about to say something, a waitress came up to the table and asked what they would like to order. "Hello! My name is Kay and I'll be your waitress for today!"

"I'll have the waffles." Ichigo said to the waitress.

"I'll have the eggs. And can I have some strawberries too?"

"Of course!"

The waitress left leaving a hungry Rukia and a pissed off Ichigo.

"You had to order strawberries…."

"What's wrong with me ordering strawberries?"

"I hate strawberries."

"But your name..."

Ichigo gave Rukia a death glare making Rukia go silent. There was an awkward silence in the air for a while. Rukia remembered Inoue and got out her cell phone. She couldn't talk to Inoue in front of Ichigo, so she texted her instead.

Inoue, this guy is a jerk! :(

My advice, stay away.

P.S. This guy dyes his hair orange!

Rukia pressed the send button after typing out her message. Inoue replied back very quickly.

Don't be silly Rukia! You didn't even get to know

Him for a week! And remember, you're doing this for me!

Pretty please?

P.S. THANK YOU!

Inoue

Rukia sighed and put away her cell phone. She couldn't argue with Inoue, she was too nice. Rukia got out her Chappy pen and small notebook and began doodling pictures of Chappy the rabbit. Ichigo saw this and stared at her with a weird look. Chappy the rabbit?

"You like Chappy the rabbit?" Ichigo asked almost in shock, but he wasn't that surprised.

Rukia did not like the way he said that. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH LIKING CHAPPY THE RABBIT?" She shouted practically in his face.

"It's for little kids, that's what's wrong, or for girls." Ichigo said calmly looking out the window. Rukia was enraged. How dare he mock Chappy the rabbit! It may be for girls but it's not only for little kids! Rukia opened her mouth to yell at him but remembered she was a guy from now on.

Rukia held her pen out. "Oh, Uh………. This isn't mine, it's my …… friends."

"What guy would have Chappy the rabbit?" Ichigo asked getting suspicious by the way Rukia was acting all nervous.

"My friend, who's a girl."

"A girlfriend?" Ichigo replied.

"NO. A girl, who's a friend." Rukia said it sternly.

"Exactly, a girlfriend."

"I said she wasn't my girlfriend!"

"Whatever."

"AGGGGHHHH!" Rukia stormed off to the bathroom feeling so frustrated with Ichigo. That stupid block head! He is so annoying! No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend! Does Inoue even know this guy is like this? Rukia cursed some more about Ichigo in the bathroom.

Meanwhile

_What is with that brat? I say a few words and he goes storming off, and into the ladies washroom too! What an idiot………. He acts like such a girl._

A/N : My third chapter! Stay tuned for more! Will Ichigo find out Rukia is a girl? Probably but, when? When will we get through that thick head of Ichigo. Dun Dun Dun


	4. Friends, finally

CuteKayBear: I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: Where the hell did you go? You haven't updated in so long!

CuteKayBear: I'M SORRY!!! I WAS BUSY OKAY?

Ichigo: Ha, yah right

CuteKayBear: OH SHUTUP, JUST SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: (Ichigo runs away cause I scared the shit out of him XD)

CuteKayBear: I'll just do the disclaimer myself this time; I don't own Bleach blah blah blah or the characters blah blah blah or anything related to it.

Chapter 4: Finally, friends

Rukia locked the bathroom door and began pacing around the surprisingly big restroom. She was thinking of whether to quit, go home, and lose her best friend or go on with this and eventually go mad because of Ichigo. Murdering him was a possibility…… No, Inoue would probably cry her heart out for months if that happened. Rukia suddenly stopped after a good few minutes of walking around mindlessly.

Crap.

Rukia looked around every inch of the washroom she was in. Ichigo had just seen her go into the ladies washroom. Rukia didn't panic as much as she thought she would, maybe it was because she knew Ichigo was an idiot and wouldn't think much of it. She walked over to the sink and splashed some water onto her face. Rukia looked up at the mirror to see a boyish version of her.

Did she really look that much like a guy? Rukia wondered in her head.

Now she knew why Inoue picked her to go this godforsaken all boys school. Rukia grabbed the paper towel beside her and dried her face. She walked toward the door when she paused for a moment. What was she going to say? He'll probably want to know why I went into the ladies washroom. What if he suspects something? Rukia grabbed door handle and flew it open nearly breaking it. She calmly walked out and sat down in her seat in front of Ichigo.

There the idiot was, pouring chocolate syrup onto his waffles, might I add he was pouring WAY too much. Rukia calmly picked up the plastic fork beside her eggs and silently ate. It was a very awkward silence between the two. Now, here are Rukia's thoughts.

_Why isn't he saying anything? Maybe he didn't notice me walking into the wrong washroom. ARGH!! I wish he would say something!! ANYTHING!!! And how much chocolate syrup does one guy need??!! _

"WOULD YOU STOP POURING THE CHOCOLATE SYRUP!!! THERE'S ENOUGH ON THE WAFFLES ALREADY!!! YOU'RE EMPTYING THE WHOLE BOTTLE FOR GOD SAKES!!!!!!!!!"

Rukia screamed in his face. And Ichigo was just staring at her like the dumbass he is. Kay looked up from her fan fiction writing and asked. "Is there a problem?"

Before she could say anything else, Ichigo started screaming too.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME? I TRIED NOT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOU GOING INTO THE GIRLS WASHROOM BUT NOW I CAN GO RIGHT OUT AND SAY IT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"EVERYONE? I DON'T SEE ANYONE BUT YOU AND ME, YOU………… CHOCOLATE FREAK!"

"CHOCOLATE FREAK?? OH NICE COMBACK MIDGET!!!"

"I WARNED YOU ABOUT CALLING ME A MIDGET!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT _MIDGET!!_"

Kay quietly stepped over to the back room with her laptop in her arm. No way was she getting involved in this, even if they were scaring all the customers away. After what seemed like decades of mindless shouting suddenly became a glaring contest. Everything went dead silent, Rukia's violet eyes glaring at Ichigo's own brown eyes. Ichigo was the one to break the silence first.

"You know what? I am sick and tired of you; just looking at your face makes me want to go on a violent rampage in Karakura!!!" Ichigo said while putting a few bills on the table.

"Oh really? I was thinking the exact same thing." Rukia replied while doing the same as Ichigo.

Ichigo left the café while muttering something under his breath. Stupid Ichigo Rukia thought. While she was standing there cursing about Ichigo her cell phone rang. Rukia pulled out her phone from her bag, the phone was pure white with Chappy stickers decorated all over the place. She immediately knew it was Inoue, by the ring tone. "Hello?"

"RUKIA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!" Inoue screamed into the mouthpiece making Rukia wince in pain.

"Inoue! Don't scream into the mouthpiece!" Rukia said while tending to her poor ears.

Inoue laughed sheepishly. "Heh, sorry Rukia chan."

"Okay, what is it that you want?"

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to see how you're doing with Kurosaki Kun! Isn't he sweet?"

Rukia tried to hold in her laughter as best as she could. "Well, if sweet you mean by arrogant, pig headed, stupid, and

Rukia stood speechless for a moment.

"Rukia chan? Rukia chan? Hello?" Inoue asked while Rukia was still frozen.

Too bad Rukia only realized now that she drove her friends crush away. The whole reason Rukia was even there with him was because of Inoue. Now he was gone, pissed at her, and probably never ever again listen to her. That means her chances of getting Inoue with Ichigo were slim to none. No way she was gonna tell Inoue, I can fix this she thought to herself. No problem.

Inoue wondered why her friend wasn't answering for such a long period of time. Gasp, what if something bad happened to her? Like maybe alien sunflower cows abducted her! Or maybe she couldn't hear her. Inoue took in a big breath and yelled as loud as she could.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rukia was incredibly startled by the sudden scream and pain in her ears. She fell backwards knocking over her chair and the table behind her. There was a giant clutter of tables and chairs in the café. Ouch. Rukia didn't think much of the pain and the ringing in her ears. She bolted out the door and disappeared down the corner.

Kay looked out to see what the commotion was about. Only to see that the place was a huge mess and half the tables were knocked over with spilt food all over the floor. A couple of bills were buried under the clutter of tables and chairs. Great, now Kay has to clean this whole mess up instead of writing her fan fiction.

Rukia turned to a deserted alley way with no one around panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Rukia chan? Are you there?" Inoue asked with concern in her voice.

"INOUE! Did you have to scream in my ear!!" Rukia said while sitting down to lean against the grey wall.

"Oops." Inoue replied while asking her if she was okay and if she needed her to come.

"I'm fine Inoue, I'm sure the ringing in my ears will stop eventually."

"Well that's good to hear!" Inoue said sounding cheerful to know her friend wasn't abducted by alien sunflower cows.

"Hold on Inoue, I'm going to have to call you back, I got a really busy day ahead of me." Rukia said her goodbyes to her friend and hung up.

Isn't this wonderful? Rukia gets too look for the whole day in search of Ichigo. He could've gone anywhere! From there last fight from before, she was guessing he wasn't back at the dorm. Since they were roommates, he would think she would go back and he definitely doesn't want to see her.

_At least he's not hard to spot _Rukia thought as she pictured Ichigo's orange hair.

Rukia thought for a moment, to go through the alley way and find him faster or go through the long crowd with no sign of the strawberry head. Dark alleyway shortcut it is. I mean, its broad daylight, there would be no dangerous people. And Rukia wasn't just some girl anybody could push around.

As she stepped deeper into the alleyway, she noticed it seemed to get darker and darker.

"How long is this path anyways?" Rukia muttered to herself, not even sure where this place led too. She suspected it would lead her past the crowds and somewhere she could begin her searching. It probably wouldn't take long to find him; all she would do is ask people if they've seen an orange headed teenager with an attitude problem.

What Rukia was really worried about was what she would do when she found him. Just apologize and pretend nothing happened? No way, she knew Ichigo long enough to know he wouldn't just let a fight like that go.

**Idiot! What do you think you're doing!**

What the? Who said that?

**I am your conscience and technically everyone else's.**

A conscience? I have a conscience?

**Yah, let's get this conscience thing over with**

Huh?

**First of all, you just need to apologize first and the rest will come naturally if you have any guilt in your heart.**

Rukia closed her eyes and thought about it for a moment. Nope, nothing.

**Oh, figures. Try looking deeper in your heart. WAY deeper, any part at all that regrets it even the tiniest amount.**

I'm sorry but he really deserved it! I tried looking in my heart but it doesn't help at all! You're a terrible conscience! What's your name anyways?

**I have to juggle between peoples minds, I'm a very busy person, you should be glad I'm helping you. And my name is Kay……… ungrateful bitch……**

What was that last thing you said? And did you say your name was Kay?

**Nothing, Nothing, Nothing at all. Look at the time, unlike you, I've got a life. Goodbye.**

You seem very hateful for a conscience. And then just like that Kay was gone. Rukia continued down the alley thinking of the strange event that just happened. She must be going crazy; Rukia could've sworn she heard that voice before.

_SPLASH_

Rukia spun her head around immediately and saw a dark shadow. It was trying to hide behind a dumpster but Rukia noticed too quickly. The figure was hard to make out in the dark. She thought it could be Ichigo, but he wouldn't hide behind a dumpster when she turns to look at him. The person there stepped closer where Rukia could see him. It was definitely not Ichigo or anyone she knew. It was a guy with tattered clothing and his black hair in a short ponytail.

Take the shortcut, it'll be faster, no one dangerous would come in the afternoon. Note to self: Don't listen to myself.

Suddenly something hard pushed her to the ground. It was a pair of small fragile hands that pushed her down onto the ground. A girl with medium brown hair and bangs was smirking at her. There were two tall guys standing behind her, one messy black hair and the other with silver hair. They all seemed young; they couldn't be more then a few years older than Rukia.

The brunette girl spoke first. "I want this one. She's all mine." She grinned.

"You're so blind Nachi, he's a guy obviously." The black haired boy rolled his eyes at Nachi.

"Oh shut the fuck up Manaya." Nachi glared at her teammate with an if you say one more thing I'll smash your head into the wall look. But Nachi looked closer to inspect Rukia's face. She looked at her up and down for any clues on her gender.

"Keh, whatever, I thought he was a girl since he's so short and skinny." Nachi said probably not caring what gender she was. Rukia was thankful at least it was dark and they couldn't see her clearly. But that really didn't matter now did it?

"Hiria, Manaya, Nachi stop wasting your time with him. He's no use to us…"

Rukia was startled by the new voice; it was deep and almost hypnotizing.

"Oh, come on Atama, we can dump her body in a dumpster and no one would find her for a week at the latest."

Rukia opened her eyes wide; they were going to kill her, no doubt about it now. She turned her head and stared wide eyed at Atame. Her life depended on whether he felt like killing her or not. He just stood there, what was he waiting for?

"All right, but make it quick." Nachi grinned. "Don't worry, he won't take long."

Rukia almost let out a gasp but Nachi grabbed her throat and slammed her to the wall. She could see the girl's pale muscular arms faintly glowing in the light.

Rukia glanced at her short skinny arms and at Nachi's strong arms. So fighting her isn't a choice, well it is a choice if she wants to get killed. Looking at her current situation, the result would turn out the same.

Nachi's grip on her throat tightened.

Now Rukia was seriously panicking, her mouth open trying to breathe. Think Rukia, you can outsmart her…… somehow. Rukia closed her eyes and Ichigo's face appeared in her mind. Her eyes flew open, her last minutes and Ichigo is what she thinks of? Rukia has a brother, best friend, people she cares about, and it's Ichigo she thinks of. Great, just great.

Suddenly Rukia could breathe again, she fell to the ground clutching at her throat; gasping for air. "Who's the carrot top?"

Carrot top? No, it couldn't be. Rukia slowly rose her head up and saw bright orange hair that sort of lit up the place.

_Ichigo……_

"Guess we have to kill him too." Hiria cracked his knuckles getting ready to fight.

"H-hey, that guy looks pretty scary…… What about we retreat and go get some corndogs?" Manaya laughed nervously.

Everybody looked at him with strange looks. "What?"

"I'll take care of him." Hiria went running toward Ichigo with his right fist ready.

"Ichigo! Watch out!" Rukia barely managed to scream while still trying to catch her breath.

Ichigo ducked out of Hiria's way and kicked him in his gut, while still looking cool. "Try and dodge this one strawberry head!" Nachi raced towards Ichigo with full force. Ichigo grabbed her wrist and through her to the wall. Two were down and unconscious, two more to go. Ichigo turned to the trembling Manaya.

"H-h-h-h-he beat Nachi in one second!" Manaya was now cowering behind Atama.

"Manaya, let's retreat." Atame said without taking his eyes off of Ichigo. "YES!!! Finally!" Manaya ran down the street with top speed, Atame following behind.

Rukia was trying to gather all the information in her brain. Did Ichigo just save her? Was he THAT strong? Impossible…………

Suddenly a hand reached out towards Rukia, it was Ichigo's hand.

He smirked. "What kind of wimp are you? You couldn't handle weaklings like that?"

Rukia couldn't believe it, Ichigo was being NICE. NICE!!! And to Rukia too. Rukia felt a smile crawl up on her face, "Thank you Ichigo."

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up easily. He let ho of her as soon as she was on her feet.

"I'm sorry." Rukia was surprised to hear that coming from Ichigo. She was the one who should be apologizing. "No, you don't have to apologize; I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"For what? Being so short?"

Rukia smiled again. For some reason she wasn't mad, she was happy. Who knew after fighting so much with him, they would become friends so quickly?

"Shut up; let's go back to the dorm."

CuteKayBear: There, finished!!!!! I have a science test tomorrow and I should really study…… Whatever anyways say good things! Tell your friends! Go IchiRuki!! I probably won't update soon…… Who knows? I could!! It all depends on how much homework I get:D hopefully I get none for the weekend. Then I can work on my fanfic and new ones too!!! CuteKayBear out!!


End file.
